1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to business logic process systems. More specifically, systems and methods for customizing business logic rules within a business process automation system and for processing business logic rules in a business process automation system are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Many companies strive to automate business processes in order to increase productivity, decrease costs, and enhance customer satisfaction. Companies are increasingly utilizing information technology to exploit potential efficiencies through implementation of computerized automated business processes. In particular, many companies have developed software packages that facilitate and automate specific business processes.
However, different business entities implement a broad range of business processes in a broad range of ways because specific business process requirements are often a function of a specific type of business and a specific organizational structure. For example, a business entity may want to develop a software package to facilitate a help desk for computer system, network support, and/or customer support. A completely off-the-shelf help desk system is typically impractical because different entities have different requirements and specifications for such software. One company may wish to integrate a help desk system with an inventory database to keep track of parts inventory for parts used in fixing a computer system. Another company may wish to use the help desk system to facilitate automatic purchasing of parts. Yet another company may wish to use the help desk system to track equipment faults.
As a result, companies typically cannot utilize off-the-shelf business process automation software applications as business logic rules are mostly hard-coded into these software applications. Companies generally resort to developing their own customized business process applications from the ground up and/or modifying off-the-shelf applications to customize the application to their specific requirements and needs. However, both modification and customization options are inefficient, time consuming, and costly, in both financial and personnel resources.
In particular, the development of custom software packages from the ground up typically involves employing expensive teams of programmers and/or consultants to design, create, and debug. Such custom software packages often take many months and even years to design and develop. Furthermore, such custom software packages often must be continually maintained and updated, requiring even greater commitments of time and financial resources. In addition, building a completely customized software system from the ground up for each company is an inefficient utilization of resources. For example, many features of a help desk system are often shared amongst many different organizations to address the same or similar needs.
On the other hand, modification and customization of off-the-shelf business automation software systems is also typically complex, tedious, and costly as it often requires expensive programmers and/or consultants. In addition, such customization of off-the-shelf business automation software systems often voids warranties and/or customer support obligations or agreements or simply render customer support vendor difficult if not impossible.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method that facilitate customizing an off-the-shelf business process automation software system to fulfill specific requirements of a specific business process for a specific organization while providing a user friendly interface. Ideally, customization of such a system and method can be easily implemented and requires minimal or no programming by an administrator of the software application.